sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenet (film)
| writer = Christopher Nolan | starring = | music = Ludwig Göransson | cinematography = Hoyte van Hoytema | editing = Jennifer Lame | studio = Syncopy Inc. | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = | language = English | budget = $205 million | gross = }} Tenet is an upcoming action thriller film written and directed by Christopher Nolan. It stars John David Washington, Robert Pattinson, Elizabeth Debicki, Dimple Kapadia, Michael Caine, and Kenneth Branagh. Tenet is scheduled to be released by Warner Bros. Pictures on July 17, 2020 in IMAX, 35 mm, and 70 mm film. Premise A secret agent is tasked with preventing World War III through time travel. Cast * John David Washington * Robert Pattinson * Elizabeth Debicki * Dimple Kapadia * Michael Caine * Kenneth Branagh * Aaron Taylor-Johnson * Clémence Poésy * Himesh Patel * Denzil Smith as an arms dealer and the husband of Kapadia's character * Martin Donovan * Sean Avery Production Tenet went under the working title Merry Go Round during pre-production. Casting John David Washington, Robert Pattinson, and Elizabeth Debicki were cast in March 2019. Pattinson said the script was kept so secretive that he was only permitted to read it once while locked in a room. The casting of Dimple Kapadia, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Clémence Poésy, Michael Caine, and Kenneth Branagh was announced as filming started. Himesh Patel joined in August, with Denzil Smith being added the following month. Martin Donovan was revealed upon the release of the first trailer. In January 2020, Sean Avery announced his involvement. Filming Principal photography began in May 2019 and took place in seven countries — Denmark, Estonia, India, Italy, Norway, the United Kingdom, and United States. Filming in Estonia happened in June and July, with the Linnahall, Pärnu Highway, and adjacent streets closed to facilitate it. Tallinn mayor Mihhail Kõlvart expressed concerns about potential disruptions as the original shooting schedule required that the arterial Laagna Road be closed for one month. Production eventually reached a compromise involving temporary road closures and detours. The city government later granted a two-day extension to allow filming to be completed. Scenes were shot in Ravello, Italy and Hampstead, England at Cannon Hall late August, and on the roof of the Oslo Opera House and in Tjuvholmen, Norway, and in Rødbyhavn, Denmark at Nysted Wind Farm early that September. A five-day shoot occurred later that month in Mumbai, where Nolan had traveled in February and April for location scouting. He decided on Breach Candy Hospital, Cafe Mondegar, Colaba Causeway, Colaba Market, Gateway of India, Grant Road, Royal Bombay Yacht Club, and the Taj Mahal Palace Hotel. A restaurant set named "Chaand" was built near the hotel, but never used, serving only as an alternative. Forty boats were positioned at the Gateway of India, where the crew also rescued a man who had attempted suicide. A stunt where someone jumps off a building was done in Grant Road, and a helicopter was applied for aerial footage of the hospital. Director of photography Hoyte van Hoytema used a combination of 70 mm film and IMAX. Post-production Ludwig Göransson composed the score as Nolan's frequent collaborator Hans Zimmer was committed to the 2020 film Dune. Jennifer Lame edited the film, replacing Nolan's long-time editor Lee Smith. Release Warner Bros. Pictures scheduled Tenet for a July 17, 2020 release in IMAX, 35 mm, and 70 mm film. It is the fifth Nolan film to be released in the third weekend of July, which Deadline Hollywood called "a lucky date for Nolan" as his preceding four projects went on to achieve box office success. In August 2019, Warner Bros. debuted a forty-second teaser ahead of Hobbs & Shaw preview screenings. It was attached to Indian showings of Joker in October. The first trailer was published online in December, when the prologue played in certain IMAX theaters before Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. Notes References }} External links * * Category:2020 films Category:2020s action thriller films Category:American films Category:American action thriller films Category:British films Category:British action thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Christopher Nolan Category:Films produced by Christopher Nolan Category:Film scores by Ludwig Göransson Category:Films shot in Denmark Category:Films shot in Estonia Category:Films shot in Mumbai Category:Films shot in Norway Category:Films shot in the United Kingdom Category:Films shot in the United States Category:Films with screenplays by Christopher Nolan Category:Foreign films shot in India Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Warner Bros. films